


See You Later

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape, Zombies, very gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: L is a zombie. He's a rotting, reeking, slimy zombie, ready to rape Light's ass with whatever's not completely decayed. Bonus points for rotting bits and maggots falling off during the rape. Disturbing=awesome.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos as well as the formatting of the dialogue.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1559674#t1559674)

Light was woken up by a slow noise in the perfect silence. His mind seemed fuzzy, and after a while he decided he wasn’t awake after all.

He was lying under a warm blanket, surrounded by the soft cotton. He felt completely relaxed, his mind already slipping into a cloud of dreams. Then the sound of footsteps broke the darkness around him. The room smelled funny, although Light was sure he had had the window open just before going to sleep.

The footsteps were getting closer. It was Misa. Why didn’t she ever listen to him? He had told her several times not to disturb him. He wanted to work alone, then sleep when he happened to feel sleepy just to wake up again to work. He didn’t need any disturbances. Anyway, what was the foolish girl up to? Was she carrying a box of decomposing meat with her?

Misa stopped. She was standing right beside Light’s bed. For a while the only thing Light could hear were the uneven breaths. If she was feeling unwell, she shouldn’t have bothered him. She should have gone see a doctor, call a friend, whatever, for as long as it did not involve him getting involved. In the middle of the night.

Light had had enough of this stupid dream. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he would either wake up or produce another dream. And a bit after that, he thought he could hear the footsteps slowly turning away and walking around the bed towards the door. Light’s thoughts were slowly wrapped into a mist, his body was relaxing, and he was ready to leave the odd dream behind. However, the footsteps turned out not to be heading to the door.

The bed gave a quiet moan when Misa sat on it. Light sat up. A dream or not, this was going too far.

“Misa,” Light said, “is something wrong?”

Silence being the only reply Light let out a sigh.

“Whatever it is you can talk to me about it,” he said. There was still no reply, just the unsteady silence filled with the nasty smell. “Or if you just feel lonely, you can stay here for a while. We’ll talk, and when you’re feeling better, I can go back to sleep.”

Misa wouldn’t say anything, but Light cold hear her breaths getting heavier. Was she falling asleep? Light turned the lights on to see her better.

“Is it okay if I stay for a while?” asked the… thing beside him.

What Light had thought to have been Misa was in fact a man. His face seemed as if it was melting, most of his hair had fallen off. His clothes were ripped, and under his shirt Light could see some of his ribs pushing out from underneath his skin.

Light couldn’t say anything.

“Don’t you recognize me?” the man asked.

He came closer. Light drew back. Eventually, the man was hovering over him while he was lying flat on the bed trying to crawl out of the situation. The man over him smiled, and Light could see the rotten remains of his teeth.

“It’s me,” the man whispered. “L.”

His breath brushed over Lights face making him feel nauseous. It was the smell of wet earth, crawling maggots, the smell of time and forgotten graves. Light could not open his mouth, for he was afraid he would throw up.

“You’re very quiet tonight,” said L. “But never mind. I came to tell you something, so your silence is in fact a blessing, if I may say.”

L’s fingers were slowly caressing Light’s bare chest. It took Light a moment to realize all of them had no flesh on them anymore. He felt the soft edges of bone moving up and down, leaving a sticky trail behind.

“I’m sorry. It seems my fingers are falling off,” L said and laughed.

The hollow sound echoed in Light’s ears.

L’s hand moved down on Light’s skin. He let a finger circle a bright red nipple, the next moment his finger was quickly dipping into his belly bottom. Light could feel tears forming beneath his eyes, he could feel them fall into rivers.

L lowered his head and let his slimy tongue slide over the salty water, the caress of the relentless fingers never ending.

“Did you miss me?” L asked.

Light wanted to die, right there and then. The smell of L’s words was floating over his face, and he was feeling so sick he thought his stomach would soon turn upside down, he would turn upside down and die.

The next thing he knew were the disgusting fingers pulling off his pants, their cold heat encircled his cock, stroked a couple of times, and then moved to his backside.

“What are you doing?” Light snapped, when a finger made its way in between his buttocks.

L hummed before placing his hands on Light’s hips and turning him around, and said, “You know, I always thought you were an arrogant piece of shit. But that didn’t stop me from wanting to fuck you senseless the moment you would turn your gaze elsewhere.”

Light was now kneeling on the bed, his face pressed hard on the pillow, his ass up in the air. L’s fingers were stretching his buttocks open, his tongue tasted his puckered entrance, and Light thought about suffocating himself with the pillow.

“However,” L said, “I must apologize. I didn’t know I would die so soon. Had I known, I would have taken you a long way ago.”

His head was now right next to Light’s. His words tickled Light’s ear, and he felt the short breaths on his neck, as L continued, “That way it wouldn’t have come to this.”

And L pushed himself in. Light tried to suppress his moans into the pillow. He could not wake Misa up, he could not allow her to see him like this. L’s cock didn’t feel hot. It was not that hard even. For a moment Light let himself wonder how it was even possible for him to get raped by a corpse, but then squeezed his eyes shut and tried to convince himself of it being a nightmare.

When I wake up, I will be all alone in my bed. And the shadows of the darkness will have slowly faded away as the sun rises, and I will know that L is dead, and the dead do not walk or talk.

L sped up; his hands were pumping Light so hard it almost hurt. Light could feel L’s ribs against his back, he felt the bones under the rotten skin, the smell of his flesh. L turned him around again, and Light was forced to stare into the hollow eyes, as his ass got more and more sore.

L smiled. The flesh of his cheeks got somehow misplaced and was now hanging over his jaw. Light noticed there was a gaping hole on L’s side, the endless darkness hiding the remains of his guts. Light tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, L would pinch on one of his bright red nipples so hard it made him yelp.

“Are you not enjoying this, Light-kun?” L asked.

Light didn’t give him any kind of response. His face was wet with sweat and tears, his bed reeking of graveyards and sex, and he was sure he had died and gone to hell.

L’s face lit with extreme passion as his hurried thrusts slowed down until he was lying on top of Light, breathing erratically. He soon got up, and sat beside Light, who hadn’t moved an inch.

L’s eyes were licking his skin, when Light suddenly realized there was something odd about the situation. Little, filthy maggots were crawling on his stomach, and as panic reached him, he jolted up to get rid of them.

“I’m sorry,” L said. “I’m not in as good a condition as I used to be.”

And he laughed and swept off a piece of flesh that was about to fall off from his jaw. Light poked his ass, his face betraying how uncomfortable he was. He then let himself fall to the floor. L peeked over the edge of the bed.

“Do you need help with that?” he asked.

Light was sobbing when he quietly replied, “Yes, please.”

L got down to the floor and turned Light around. He pushed his fingers inside the crying man, and after a while managed to pull out his fallen penis.

“I guess that’s it then,” L said. “I have to get going now, but we’ll see later, right?”

And Light could hear the door slam shut, and he could hear the slow footsteps fading away. He couldn’t breathe, there were maggots all over the room, and he could feel the rotten flesh still inside him. Maybe he had died and gone to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that for some completely inexplicable reason I remember writing. Not sure how this fic in particular would stand out.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
